The lion King 3: A Matter of Pride!
by Wolfzie
Summary: The circle of life continues... Disclaimer for whole story I do not own The Lion King etc and unless my money tree grows back I never will :
1. The Circle of Life Prologue

**The Lion King 3: A Matter of Pride**

_**From the day we arrive on the planet,**_

**Kovu paces outside the cave of Pride Rock, nervously he looks at the sky.**

_**And blinking, step into the sun,**_

**Simba walks of out the cave's shadows to join his son-in-law.**

_**There's more to see then can ever be seen,**_

**The lions gaze at the dry Pride Lands.**

**_More to do than can ever be done_,**

**Various animals can be seen searching for water among the cracks in the desert like ground.**

_**There's far too much to take in here,**_

**A young zebra is seen trying to lick the few plants left, hoping for a drink.**

_**More to find then can ever be found,**_

**With a brush of her hoof an elephant mother uncovers a small leaf sprout, her child smiles happily and they intertwine trunks.**

_**But the sun rolling high,**_

**A view of the ever burning sun,**

_**Through the sapphire sky,**_

**A flock of birds rise into the air, gliding through the sky.**

_**Keeps great and small on endless rounds,**_

**Screen shows impala jumping in the background, focused on a butterfly, fluttering its wings on a leaf nearby.**

_**It's the circle of life,**_

**A newborn monkey clings to its mother,**

_**And it moves us all,**_

**Shows an old giraffe looking up sadly, with a tear rolling down her cheek.**

_**Through despair and hope,**_

**The giraffe looks down beside her to comfort her mate.**

_**Through faith and love,**_

**Screen shows a little bird learning to fly, while its parents chirp encouragingly.**

_**Till we find our place,**_

**Kovu closes his eyes and turns to face and feel the warmth of the sun.**

_**On the path unwinding,**_

**Zebras trot quietly together, through the plains.**

_**In the circle,**_

**The screen shows the hoof print of a passing antelope.**

_**The circle of life,**_

**Shows Rafiki drawing the, now complete circle of lions on the bark of his home**

_**(The second verse repeats, slightly quieter, in the background. The view is of the whole of pride rock.)**_

**Nala slowly pads over join Kovu and Simba, who are both sitting near the edge of Pride Rock. Nala smiles at them and nods. A moment later Kiara also exits the cave, she is holding in her mouth two newborn cubs, twins.**

**She sits with her mate and her parents, smiling proudly.**

**They beam back at her and Simba and Kovu take a cub each and put them gently in the crook of their paws. The Lion King and the Lion Prince are sat with their mates to their sides, cubs in the middle. **

_**(The music goes back to its original volume for the last few lines)**_

_**In the circle,**_

**The lions and lionesses raise their heads…and roar…**

_**The circle of life!**_

**I hope you liked the first chapter, the rest will be written normally, but I wanted the prologue to be special. An introduction to The Lion King Three: A Matter of Pride!**


	2. The Guidence of Lions

Sunrise, the plains were filled with the early light. Clouds were few, no sign of rain. The grass was thick and rich. Animals from all over the Pridelands came to the waterhole to quench their thirst that morning.

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu was stirring. Kiara lay beside him, her paw kept the sleeping twins from getting far. Simba and Nala also lay together at the back of the cave. Kovu shifted into a more comfortable position.

He looked at his cubs. One was a female and the other a male.

"I'm a daddy." He chuckled quietly to himself.

The male had golden fur, like his mother, and a dark little tuft on his head, the colour of Kovu's mane. His eyes, although shut, were obviously amber.

The girl was a tan colour, like Nala, with a white chest and belly, and greenish blue eyes.

Kovu nuzzled his mate gently before getting up and going outside to stretch.

Simba awoke at the sound of his son in law leaving; he too rose and went outside.

Kovu sat and thought.

"I'm a daddy…" he repeated quietly, trying to make the news sink in, he stretched and shook his mane, trying to clear his mind but resulting in a headache.

He sighed and sat down again; "Is it supposed to come naturally?" he asked himself.

Simba replied, "Is what supposed to come naturally?" making Kovu jump.

"Oh! Simba! I...I didn't know you were here…, I thought you were asleep" he corrected himself nervously, clearing his throat.

Simba smiled and sat down next to Kovu; "What are you worried about" he asked softly.

Kovu looked down, not meeting his father in law's eyes; "It's nothing" he mumbled.

"Come on, we're family now," Kovu glanced up at these words, "What's up?"

Kovu hesitated, "How…how do you be a dad?" he asked slowly.

Simba raised his eyebrows, surprised, "Explain."

"I mean, I kinda thought that as soon as I saw the cubs I would know what to do. But it's not like that. I couldn't even think of names for them. We are going to decide today, and I have no clue what they should be called." Kovu said, slightly ashamed.

Simba laughed.

Frowning Kovu said; "Well _that's _not helpful"

Smiling Simba replied, "Calm down, and let me explain. You see, as the cubs grow into lions and lionesses-" Kovu shuddered, unprepared for the thought, "_you_ grow into a father. You learn, you make mistakes, and _then_ they learn from your mistakes and make some of their own. For now they depend on you, enjoy that because they grow up faster then you'd think. Help them and love them, teach them and always be there when they need you. That's all the advice I can give…the rest is up to you…"

Simba smiled once more and turned to leave, Kovu stopped him, "Thanks…dad…"

Simba smiled and headed back into the cave, leaving the young male to think.

Later that morning the whole pride was out, enjoying the sunlight. The older cubs were jumping about, playing chase and occasionally being pulled in for a bath by their mothers.

Simba was lying down regally on a smooth rock, watching over the pride and enjoying the peace. Nala was chatting to Sarabi about grandchildren. Kovu was beside Kiara and the cubs, he looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

Kiara laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine you mook!"

Timon nodded, "And the student becomes the teacher" he said proudly to Pumba. The two of them were playing with the older cubs of the pride.

"So," began Kovu, "Any Ideas for cub names?"

"How about Hasina?" suggested Nala.

"Aura?" suggested Pumba, everyone peered at him strangely.

"What?" he said, indignantly.

"It means wind ya mook!" Timon told him.

Kiara shook her head thoughtfully, "I know! This little guy could be called Zuberi!" she looked around excitedly. Everyone looked to Kovu.

He paused before saying, "Let's see what he thinks…"

Kovu placed his paw in his son's tiny grip, the cub held on with obvious strength. Kovu smiled and nodded, "Zuberi…_strong…_"

He looked over to Simba who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Now what about this li'l sweetheart?" asked Timon.

"Sayfiah" Kiara said firmly, "I want to name her after your second name Sarabi, if that's ok?"

The pride looked satisfied and Sarabi was touched, sharing a second name was a great honor.

Sarabi didn't say anything but went over to give Kiara a big hug.

Rafiki jumped down from the tree he had been resting in, "So, the royal family; Simba n' Nala, Kovu n' Kiara, Zuberi n' Sayfiah. Yes?"

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other for confirmation before turning back to their wise old friend and nodding happily.

"Then it is decided, I will inform the animals of the Pridelands, good day your majesties." Rafiki bowed and left.

Suddenly Zazu flew to them, panting heavily.

Simba stared at the tired bird, "Good morning Zazu, you're late. Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, sire. Deepest apologies about my late arrival." Zazu perched by the King.

Simba nodded before Zazu could continue.

"Might we hear the morning report?" asked Nala kindly.

"Oh yes of course, sorry." Zazu said looking flustered and distracted.

He took a deep breath before beginning;

"ZebrasarearguingaboutwhethertheyareblackwithwhitestripesorwhitewithblackstripesthebaboonsaregoingbananasiaminloveelephantsaregoingonholidayandwantmoretrunkspaceplantsaredyingintheheatIsenseastormcomingbutatthemomentwaterissparse-" Zazu was going faster and faster and getting redder and redder, so much so that everyone stopped listening.

"You can stop now" Simba interrupted the bumbling bird.

The pride continued their business as Zazu tried to regain his composure and his breath.

Only Sarabi had noticed something about his speech, but decided not to confront him here in front of everyone.

Nala glanced at the suns position before nodding at the lionesses.

"Time for the hunt, earlier we noticed the markings of a buck, not far from here. Wish us luck." Everyone murmured 'happy hunting' as the pride's females got up and left.

"Look after Saffy and Zubbs; I'll be back soon." Kiara licked Kovu and got up to leave.

He hid his panicked feelings until she left, then his worry was obvious.

Sarabi was too old to hunt so everyone was surprised when she too, rose.

"Zazu, may a talk to you privately?" She asked politely.

The Bird looked startled but followed her all the same.

Simba looked at Kovu who shrugged, also confused.

He watched the lionesses in the distance and murmured to himself; "_Help_…"

**Okay, that was the first proper chapter, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Will Kovu survive his first time alone with the cubs? Why was Zazu late? What will Sarabi talk to him about? How will the hunt go? And will the morning report ever make sense? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! I will dedicate the next chapter to my first reviewer! **


	3. The Start of Something New

**This Chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: Kovu 01**

**Thanks for the review, you got a great story going, I need to read the rest of the chapters soon! Okay people time for a few questions to be answered…**

Midday, the sun was burning, the air humid. Hardly any shade was to be found, the animals that could, climbed trees to avoid the sun's glare.

The lionesses of the Pridelands were walking, tired but alert, along a path made by a large animal.

Nala was in front, whispering instructions to the others, as the queen she led the hunt.

"Right, if you three could go round the back, Kiara, your lookout and second flank, Vitani, can you please be outside flank? Work together now everyone!"

The lionesses nodded at her instructions and went silently to their positions.

The prey was in sight…

Back at pride rock Sarabi and Zazu were sitting down together in the shade of the cave's entrance.

"Now Zazu be honest, did I hear what I think I heard during the morning report?" asked the lioness patiently.

Zazu blushed and quickly said; "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about your majesty."

"Mmm Hmm?" Sarabi raised her eyebrows, her smile was teasing, yet kind; "You said, and I quote; "I am in-"

"Shhhh!" interrupted Zazu, his wings waving madly.

Realizing he had just shouted at the former queen he added politely "Please; don't talk so loudly, we might be overheard…and…please don't…tell…_anyone_…" he sighed, defeated.

Sarabi smiled; triumphant and amused. She and her amazingly sharp ears were bound to find out. It was in her nature, to listen no matter what. She already knew, so…he better tell her everything…

"Waaaaaaaa!" Zuberi was wailing within minutes of Kiara's departure.

Kovu was horrified, "How can something so little make so much noise?!" he demanded.

Simba chuckled, ignoring Kovu's panic. Sarfina was sleeping calmly in his paws.

Kovu tried tickling the cub but he only wailed more, looking over his shoulder he couldn't help feel slightly jealous.

"_They like Simba more than you…_"a voice taunted in his head.

Shaking himself, to get rid of such thoughts he managed to upset his cub even more.

"Sing to him." suggested the lion King.

Kovu looked confused, "I don't know how."

"Well, did Zira sing to you?" Simba continued.

Thinking back Kovu said; "There was this one song…but I don't think it's entirely appropriate."

"For the cub?" inquired Simba.

"Uhh…sure." Kovu smiled weakly, not wanting Simba to know of Ziras 'lullaby'.

"So, make something up, it doesn't really matter what you say, it's how you say it." The King said wisely, as if from experience, "I used to talk to Kiara about grass when she was little."

This little piece of information earned a strange look from Kovu.

The young male thought for a minute before taking a breath and beginning;

"I'm not real sure of what to sing,

But I got advice from the king,

He said to do this to make you sleep,

So please don't make a peep?"

Kovu sang softly, and to his surprise Zuberi became quiet.

Kovu opened his mouth in amazement, "It worked" he breathed.

Simba nodded proudly, as if he had planted the words in Kovu's head himself.

"Just a little more should do it."

Kovu repeated the verse, his voice was slightly out of tune but cubs don't judge.

At last, Zuberi was asleep. Kovu smiled and settled down. All was quiet…and then Pumba and Timon arrived…

"Awww! They are_ so sweet _when they're sleeping_!" _Pumba exclaimed loudly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sarfina had woken up.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zuberi heard her and joined in.

Kovu sighed heavily; this was going to be a _long_ day…

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll try and either lengthen it or put up another chapter tomorrow! Hope you like it, suggestions are welcome, but flamers are not. Please R n' R, **

**Lots of love,**

**Wolfzie**


End file.
